Ritmo cardiovascular estable (inestable)
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Lavi jamás se enamoró y Kanda nunca deseó enamorarse./ Yulma, Lavlena, Laviyuu


**_Fandom:_** _D. Gray-man._

 ** _Personajes:_** _Lavi. Kanda Yuu. (Lenalee Lee. Alma Karma)._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Comunidad:_** _Resurgiendo de las cenizas._

 ** _Género:_** Romance, Amistad, Espiritual y General.

 ** _Clasificación:_** _T_

 ** _Línea temporal:_** _Indeterminada. Pero todo acaba con el fin de la guerra o un poquito más._

 ** _Summary:_** "Lavi jamás se enamoró y Kanda nunca deseó enamorarse".

 **Nombre de tabla:** _Frutas. **Número:** 010: Melón. _

* * *

**_Ritmo cardiovascular… estable (Inestable)_**

* * *

 _Sólo se ama lo que no se posee totalmente._

 ** _Marcel Proust_**

* * *

Se enteró de toda la historia a boca de Allen, de forma casual, llana y realmente fácil.

Empezó como una frase perdida, que con el pasar de los segundos, minutos, y no horas –solo una era más que suficiente para la empresa -, tomó forma y se volvió una ampulosa historia de amor perdido, anhelo, frustración, y… claro, drama. En sí, era el retrato mismo de la… decadencia.

Lavi escuchó atento, tranquilo, e hizo lo posible para no demostrar el desencanto que sintió al saber que el gran secreto guardado por una las personas –aparentemente- más interesantes, era nada más que la estupidez camuflada del sentimiento más odiado por su clan.

Pero él, siendo Lavi –el nuevo Bookman, el único de su clan que no veía a la humanidad como algo tan malo-, no lo juzgaba por amar a una persona de forma tal que era dolorosa, más bien veía el déficit en la razón del sentir. En la superficialidad que mostraba Kanda con la decisión de arriesgar todo, y dar todo por nadie más que una desconocida. Porque, vamos, ¿Qué era lo que Yuu gustaba de ella? ¿La figura? ¿El recuerdo? ¿Ese sentimiento de vacío? Simplemente risible. Simplemente inaccesible.

Dentro de todo el conocimiento que él llegó a recaudar con el pasar de los años, con este día a día insufrible, lleno de descubrimientos, de verdades amargas, y partes –su corazón- desenterradas. Lavi podía decir, que aquel sentir que Kanda juraba como legítimo –que muchos otros, seguro acotaban a favor de aquella premisa-, era nada más que una farsa. Eso no era amor, diga quien lo diga, Lavi no se lo tragaba.

Ese sentir indescifrable, tratado de forma tan bella por diferentes autores, o soñada con anhelo por tanta gente, era un fruto venido no del recuerdo, sino de la convivencia, y tenía una raíz inexplicable –pero en alguna parte palpable-, para todos los transeúntes.

Así que una vez acabado el cuento, el simplemente dijo un; "Ah, entonces eso era todo", salido con tal tono –desdén-, que Allen se vio ofendido en lo más hondo, y le gritó que los sentimientos de Kanda no eran solo un juego, que aquello le importó demasiado, y le marcó la misma existencia.

Y Lavi creyó todo lo dicho, y asimismo le siguió pareciendo una ridiculez.

…

Al Lavi le gustaba verla.

 **.**

Lenalee lo había conquistado sin quererlo. Con un amable trato, una sonrisa bonita, y la apertura a formar parte de un mundo del cual él estaba prohibido a tener lugar.

Ella fue la primera que se acercó a él –con los ojos recubiertos de lágrimas- una vez volvió a la Orden, y al igual fue de las únicas personas que no se atrevió a desconfiar de él, y solo lo recibió con un abrazó.

Lenalee había dicho: "Estoy tan feliz de que aún estés vivo" y él pensó; "Yo igual, y asimismo me alegra de que tú también lo estés".

Él no buscó nada de ella en su reencuentro. Solo la abrazó de vuelta, y luego acabó todo acariciando sus cabellos, y diciendo que ya era suficiente de tantas cursilerías. Pero aun así quedó impregnado en él ese perfume frutal –eran cítricos-, por lo que restó del día, y lo rememoraba en las noches, cuando –a veces-, sentía miedo de esta guerra, de sus sentimientos, de ser un Bookman, y hasta de sí mismo.

Nunca nadie se enteró de nada. Guardó todo sentimiento para él mismo, y creyó que era amor. Que el enamoramiento no podía ser otro que aquel que él sentía por ella. Que sentimientos inferiores eran solo pasiones animalescas, o nostalgia en su más viva expresión. Pensó… en tal vez llevarla y volverla parte de su mundo, y pensó… muchas cosas, imaginó muchos escenarios, donde ella no tenga que pelear por su vida, y no tenga tantas cargas con tal de proteger un mundo que en realidad no le importaban, y donde ella no tenga que volar con las botas oscuras que arruinaron su vida, mientras los estallidos de la cruenta guerra se escuchaban a su rededor, y su corazón latía – _tuntuntun-._

Pero entonces cuando todo acabó, en lugar de decirle cualquiera de los deseos que había ideado en su nombre, se fue. Él era un Bookman al fin de cuentas, entonces llegada la hora no vio la manera de poder traerla a su mundo, mientras seguía trabajando en aquello en lo que dedicó toda su vida.

Claro que se sintió triste. Fue tanto así que lloró al despedirse de ella –y de Allen-, y que hasta al final se disculpó con Yuu de todo el pensamiento malo que tuvo de él –pero eso sí, no se retractó-. Igual retomó su marcha, y en el primer día transcurrido, vio las miles de constelaciones superpuestas en el cielo, y pensó… en la infinidad de este mundo, y… no en ella. A la semana, ni supo a qué se debió su amargo llanto de –ya-, antaño.

…

A finales de un mes, Lavi se echó en el pasto, mientras pensaba en la próxima guerra a la que iría, y en las dificultades que tendría, tras mucho tiempo, recordó a aquellos que se supone le importaban. Sus vistas al pasado, no iban con Lenalee mirándole ceñuda al ver la herida que recibió en una misión, ni tampoco con su abrazo de bienvenida, sino pensó que tal vez no podía criticar aquello que había creído una tontería. _Al fin y al cabo él no sabía ni de qué estaba opinando._

Cerró los ojos y dentro de su mente se desentraño una conversación que se dio hace demasiado tiempo, cuando tras casi morir le dijeron: _Él no tiene corazón._

Lavi rió un poco como en aquella ocasión, y en vez de ese; "Amigo, estás exagerando", respondió el tan sincero:

— Yo tampoco.

* * *

 _Quiere usted a todo el mundo, lo cual es como si le fuesen a usted indiferentes._

 ** _Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

La buscaba. Kanda desde que salió de la sección asiática –y fue llamado exorcista-, la había buscado en todo lugar donde le fue posible. Él intentaba crear la coincidencia de verla –o al menos saber de ella-, en cada esquina, en cada lugar, en cada ocasión que podía. Y en todo el tiempo que prosiguió con su empresa, nadie se mostró interesado. Nunca nadie le molestó. O bueno, eso fue hasta que él llegó.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta del cómo era seguido por el idiota curioso, había puesto su mano firmemente en su garganta, y la cerró con una fuerza opresora. Kanda había dicho; "no te metas en mi vida", y Lavi en un principio, solo levantó ambas manos en signo de paz, y le rogó que se calmase. Pero luego siguió molestando. Lo seguía de aquí a allá. Todo pueblo en el que ambos iban de misión, siempre acababa siendo su reguardo por más tiempo del que debería –la misión ya había terminado, y sus boletos de tren, siempre eran desperdiciados-. Fue insufrible. Kanda lo vio como una blasfemia desde el primer momento en que el fenómeno ocurrió, y como Lavi iba cobrando confianza con el tiempo –era un maldito descarado-, puso como única escusa una idiotez. Lavi le confesaba con una sonrisa –cada vez que lo agredía, intentando que se vaya-, un: " _Es que me importas Yuu"._

Le importaba, pensó, Kanda lo pensó. Conocía a Lavi –en esos tiempos-, por apenas unos tres meses, y el chico decía tener el cariño suficiente a él –justo a él-, como para que le parezca redundante todo detalle de su vida. Y eso, a su ver, era mentira.

Porque si lograba ser cierta la excusa, si el pelirrojo no mentía, a Lavi le importaba todo el mundo. Porque ahí estaba tras Lenalee, hablando de esto y aquello, y ayudando, y riendo, y… demás. Lenalee le importaba decía. Lenalee era su amiga, repetía. ¿Y los demás? Oh, los demás eran también un mundo infinitamente importante para el idiota heredero de Bookman.

Lavi en sí, al pasar un año, era un idiota colorido, amigable, entusiasta, poco serio… una puta. Como aquella que se acerca a uno en la calle, y se ofrece a mil y un cosas censurables. Ellas abren las piernas a uno, y ofrecen el cielo –sexo-, a cambio de dinero, Lavi en cambio ofrecía una sonrisa irrevocable, y un ambiente lo suficiente amigable y jovial a cambio de algo que… Kanda de momento no sabía.

Y era entonces cuando lo veía –y le repugnaba, esa forma de picar en cada flor como un colibrí. Le era de lo más despreciable-, que pensaba en ella, y su búsqueda, y lo estúpido que se sentía de seguir con esto a pesar de siquiera tener una memoria digna de esa mujer. Pero él al menos estaba enamorado –era horrible, siempre fue horrible, pero nació con esto tal como si fuese una enfermedad degenerativa-, y no tenía que fingir aprecio por absolutamente nadie. No tenía razón para hacer la misma idiotez que el imbécil de Lavi.

Kanda tenía como consuelo, de que al menos no era un ser bajo y promiscuo como un conejo. Él no era una puta. Y nunca sería como Lavi.

…

Ella se fue (para siempre).

.

Su historia de amor acabó tal y como había comenzado. Con una sensación opresora en el pecho, que le señalaba nada más el vacío que tendría que aguantar de aquí en adelante. Y sabiendo ello, Kanda había hecho lo posible para mantenerla- mantenerlo-, entre sus brazos.

Pero entonces no había tiempo, su cuerpo se volvía un rastro de nada en sus manos. Alma no tenía las fuerzas para sonreír como en antaño, ni para maldecir su suerte como hace poco. Estaba muriendo. Ella –él-, volvía al estado del cual le obligaron a salir, para solo convertirla en una arma eterna.

Entonces las lágrimas eran vanas –que estaban, ellas se deslizaban fugitivas por sus ojos en una lenta armonía-, porque a fin de cuentas tal vez este era el momento que Alma había esperado. Su historia ya desde hace mucho se volvió una sonata de pena, angustia y traición –también era una balada de amor, pero del que nunca acaba bien-, y… la había amado, pero de alguna forma siempre supo que la tendría que dejar ir.

Así que a pesar del amor eterno –eterno, en serio eterno, en esta vida, en la otra, y mil y otras más-, que había jurado, Kanda prosiguió con su vida, por algo que se puede llamar honor. Por una razón oculta, que se puede nombrar como libertad.

Él no tuvo tiempo –y tal vez aún con éste no lo hubiera hecho-, para prometer cosas imposibles. Como el deshacerse de la Orden y vivir esta vida el uno para el otro, como… mejorar el carácter, cambiar y ser mejor. Siquiera hubo la ocasión para conocerlo a fondo –había esa parte tan rota de Alma, que él nunca creyó llegar a conocer-, ni menos para darse la dicha de esas tardes compartidas, donde Alma miraba el techo de la Orden asiática, mientras se imaginaba al mundo de una forma mucho más dulce de cómo es en realidad.

Mas el que ella ya no sea su objetivo, hizo que sintiera la victoria de esta milenaria guerra, como algo propio, como un verdadero alivio, y no como un punto y aparte que apenas y tenía que ver con él.

Al final de la guerra Kanda botó un suspiro con un sentimiento similar a la felicidad y por un momento se dio el placer de pensar en sí mismo.

…

— Estás mintiendo.

Las palabras expresadas tenían muchas razones para ser, ya que contenían dentro de sí todo rastro de veracidad. Al final de cuentas, Kanda no era una persona lo suficiente ingenua, como para pensar que Lavi, tuviera una excusa lo suficiente buena como para disculparse. Y en sí, Kanda no escuchó la ofensa, y dentro del tiempo estimado en que lo había conocido, siempre supo –él sabía, siempre sabía-, que nunca se disculparía en voz alta sin ser obligado a ello –Kanda se negaba con gruñidos, Lavi con un montonal de palabras-, y fuera de ello, Lavi siendo Lavi no sentía absolutamente nada.

Pero Lavi sonrió. Ante su escueta forma de decir; "No, yo no te pienso perdonar nada. Así que ahórrate las palabras", él había sonreído con esa facilidad siempre imperante, y respondió:

— ¿Crees que mi palabra vale tan poco, que lo tomas directamente como una mentira?

— Sí — dijo, y Lavi lo veía. Con sus ojos verde esmeralda lo veía —. Tú siempre has mentido _—… y eres una puta,_ quiso añadir.

Alguien hubiera esperado el estallido de una pelea en ese momento, pero ninguno hizo nada. El tono de Kanda se encontraba más suave, los ojos de Lavi estaban rojos, -y Lenalee estaba atrás observando que nada se saliese de control-, y estaban cansados, lo suficiente como para que ese momento de verdades desnudas –entre alguien que siempre miente y otro que dice la verdad-, sea solo un ejercicio antes de la despedida. No fue muy extraño que al poco tiempo Lavi solo botase un suspiro y dijese:

— Bueno, yo miento tanto como tú omites, ¿verdad?

Kanda no respondió nada, y con el silencio como respuesta, Lavi solo volteó el cuerpo, elevando la mano en el aire, diciendo que los extrañaría a todos. Esa tarde el sol se comió a Lavi entero, y Kanda se quedó por un corto periodo viendo a su figura alejarse, a él y todo el afecto falso que esparció encima de los de la Orden.

Por un momento hubo una idea suicida galopando por su mente, pero escuchó la voz de Lenalee a lo lejos, y se dio cuenta de que era mejor este ahora libre de fantasmas, de flores de loto, y cualquier otro tipo de flor alternativa.

* * *

 _(Cosas que hago…)_

 _Bueno esta es una historia de amor sin pareja establecida, y sin finales dulces –en sentido romántico-, pero tampoco tiene finales derrotistas. En sí, se puede decir que con esta escueta historia, que no tiene verdadero sentido, realzo mi sentido de romántica que odia el romance, y la confabulación imperante de realzar tanto el sentimiento –joder, se realza a éste más que al desempeño propio, y se toma como algo bueno-. Así que con las notas finales debo explicar cosas, como el motivo de la historia, lo que quería explicar con cada pareja, y el verdadero final de los dos protagonistas –Kanda y Lavi-._

 _El motivo de la historia en sí, era explorar un poco del todo, pero en sí, era la idea de poder ridiculizar a otra persona –en ambas partes pasa eso-, con el altruista pensar de… yo tengo más sentido. Pero como esta vida es tan grande, y hay tantos puntos en lo que uno puede pensar eso de otra persona, me pareció algo genial el tocar el tema sentimental, que tanto en Lavi como Kanda tiene su diferente peso, y al mismo tiempo valor estimado._

 _En lo que son las parejas, pues… son diferentes historias, diferentes momentos, y como habrán notado, algunas son más perceptibles que otras. En el Yulma –la verdadera pareja de la historia-, he puesto dos puntos diferentes, y de alguna forma la he vuelto un poco amarga, ya que en sí, mi lado más… racional me hace pensar en cosas como la poca convivencia, y vínculo verdadero que hubo entre ellos dos, y de esa forma me fue demasiado obvio que alguien como Lavi –él quien fue criado para verlos de menos, y que también al tener su posición de erudito podría ver un gran déficit en todo el sentir-, sería el primero –y tal vez único-, en no poder encajar todo de forma simple y llana, y en cuanto a Kanda, pues, he puesto lo suyo como una maldición –que así lo siento-, que viene no siendo culpa de ella –no es Alma, el problema, nunca fue Alma-, sino de él mismo, que vio escapar su vida, solo porque él se empecinó en buscar a un fantasma, y no vivir su, y no… darse una oportunidad con su amigo de infancia, que lo más seguro hubiera recreado esa historia que él no recuerda, con la mujer de su otra vida. El Lavlena, es más bien un crush, mucho menos fuerte, y si el Yulma es nostalgia, el Lavlena, de esta historia era idealización, y no de Lenalee, sino del sentimiento, y esto vendría a ser más fruto de Lavi, quien desesperado por encajar, y ahogado entre tantas sensaciones quería poder amar a alguien, y ahí estaba Lenalee, que era preciosa, y por un momento él en serio creyó que era amor –pero tal vez al final, no lo fue-. El Laviyuu, es apenas vigente, y esto se debe a que es unilateral, y además está en medio de una historia de omisión, la pareja en sí tiene como punto el cerrar la historia de mejor forma con el resumen de arriba, porque Lavi jamás se enamoró, eso demuestra al final, él estaba más enamorado del sentir que de ella, y eso no es justamente algo bueno, y en cambio Kanda quien nunca quiso enamorarse, no solo nació enamorado, sino que casi desde el principio sintió cierta atracción por Lavi –a ello ver amistades, a eso que le moleste el que Lavi vaya de aquí a allá, tal como un coliflor-, y la atracción remarcaría la premisa del resumen, demostrando que la historia no es de solo una vez, pero esta vez… no habrá ningún final amargo, ya que nunca hubo un comienzo._

 _También quería igual dar un final feliz. Ya que quiero dar a entender que aun sin pareja, cada uno prosiguió con su vida, y que pudo con ello. Lavi se dio cuenta que nació para ser un Bookman, y estaba bien así, en cambio Kanda reaccionó, y decidió darse una oportunidad de vivir su vida, sin necesidad de seguir fantasmas, ni amargarse la existencia, vivir para él, es algo que recién experimentará a primera mano, y eso es bueno._

 _Ya… sin querer joderles más con mis notas finales me despido: ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
